marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom Symbiote
Venom is the name of a black alien symbiote from an unknown planet, which needs a living body as a host to survive. It's host is Eddie Brock. Biography ''Venom Venom is one of four alien Symbiotes travelling on a comet as an advance scout party, looking for worlds to conquer. They are found by a spacecraft belonging to the Life Foundation and taken to Earth. The Riot Symbiote manages to escape, but Venom and the other two are subjected to extensive testing by Carlton Drake to discover their abilities. Six months later, Eddie Brock breaks into the Life Foundation to find evidence of Drake's unethical experiments. Venom uses the situation to escape, bonding with Eddie. Eddie escapes, taking Venom with him. Venom introduces himself to his new host, and entices Eddie with the power to change things. However, the side-effects of bonding with Venom lead Eddie to seek treatment from Doctor Dan Lewis, the new partner of his former girlfriend Anne Weying. Determining that sound hurts Venom, they mange to unbond Venom, but Eddie is then kidnapped by the Life Foundation who believe he is still bound to the symbiote. In order to rescue Eddie, the Venom Symbiote bonded with Anne Weying. They attacked the Life Foundation, killing Roland Treece as he was about to execute Eddie. The symbiote was transferred back to Eddie when Anne kissed him. Rebonded, Venom and Eddie took on Carlton Drake and Riot, now bonded with the goal of bringing more of their kind to Earth. Venom, having realized that he wants to form a symbiotic bond with Eddie rather than killing him and humanity, turns against his own kind. Together, Venom and Eddie manage to defeat Drake and Riot by trapping them in an exploding spacecraft. The Venom Symbiote seemingly sacrifices himself to allow Eddie to survive the explosion. However, it had survived and, bonded with Eddie, worked to punish the criminals in San Francisco. Character traits Venom is a sadistic, cannabalistic, almost borderline sociopathic enitity who's only concern is keeping itself and it's host alive. It does, however, change later on, as Venom comes to like both Eddie and Anne. He also attempts to get them back together when Anne is bonded to it and influences her to kiss Eddie. Later Venom is asking Eddie about the difference's between bad guys and good guys so he doesn't hurt any innocent people. Venom doesn't like being called a "parasite". Capabilities *'Symbiote Physiology:' As a symbiote, Venom is able to bond with virtually any life-form, can emulate it's host and even amplify their physical attributes. The symbiote doesn't need to mate either, as it can reproduce asexually. **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Durability:' **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Agility:' **'Superhuman Reflexes:' **'Superhuman Senses:' While possessing a host, Venom demonstrates having superb awareness of it's surrounding, notably to sense nearby threats before it's host could. This was seen when Venom attempted to warn Brock about mercenaries outside his apartment door or when it uses it's tentacles to attack opponents that it's host was not aware of. **'Possession:' Venom is proven to be able to transfer itself from host to host upon physical contact with them, passing into their flesh as if intangible and taking full control of their bodies. With conscious effort, Venom is able to amplify their physical attributes to superhuman levels, allowing them to overpower other normal humans relatively easily and heal from severe injuries such as broken bones and damaged tissue in seconds. While it is capable of seemingly suppressing a host's mind and use their bodies as if it were it's own, it is able to almost meld minds with them, reading it's host's thoughts, feelings and memories, as well as communicate to them in the form of auditory and sometimes visual hallucinations, causing a host to hear the symbiote speaking in their minds or cause the host to see images of the symbiote's full body, as Eddie saw his reflection as being that of Venom's. With their body and minds united in this manner, both the symbiote and it's host can work and think collectively while sharing the same body. The abilities that Venom can grant Brock is limited by their compatibility, as Symbiotes required compatible hosts to achieve a proper bond with them. Additionally, despite finding Brock to be an ideal match, Venom still has a degree of toxicity to Brock's body, as it's hunger for organic matter leads it to subsist partially on his organs and cause Brock's metabolism to rise tremendously, resulting in his host developing a voracious appetite. In order to combat this, while manifesting it's own body over Brock's, Venom is prone to eat other living creatures, having a particular craving for heads and brain tissue, in order to be less harmful towards it's host's body. **'Shapeshifting:' Venom can generate portions of itself out of Brock's body to form various constructs, including tendrils and other appendages, shields capable of catching bullets and a parachute. While bonded to a host, Venom's mass can be increased, allow it's biological constructs to be much larger than its basic form or it's host, including it's ability to form a full body over that of it's host. It's ability to manifest these constructs is fueled by how compatible it is with it's host. The symbiote notably uses tendrils and tentacles for attacking enemies and even pushing a car out of Brock's path, while it can also be useful as a form of transportation, with the tendrils being used to grapple Brock though the air towards something. **'Body Manifestation:' Venom can fully emerge from Brock while remaining attached to him, enveloping it's host's body to form it's own, complete with eyes, claws and extendable, fanged mouth with a long, prehensile tongue. It uses its razor-sharp teeth and powerful jaws to tear through flesh and bone, allowing it to eat off entire body parts from its victims. Venom's full body emulates that of it's human host, resulting in it having a humanoid appearance despite it's more monstrous traits. In this form, Venom's physical superhuman attributes are at there peak, amplifying his strength, durability, speed, agility and reflexes far beyond that of normal humans' capacity. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' In addition to being able to repair its host's body from even the most severe damage, Venom itself is able to regenerate its own mass should it be damaged and destroyed, should their be any portion of itself still intact. This notably allowed it to ultimately survive an explosion despite having much of its body burned away and rendered any damage dealt to it and its host Eddie by Rio as merely superficial. This healing factor extends to its host as well as after a motorcycle crash, Venom healing factor is powerful enough completely heal the horribly broken Eddie Brock within seconds. Venom is also strong enough to bring back the very recently deceased as well as Venom is able to heal and revive the recently killed Eddie during there final battle with Riot. **'Wall-Crawling:' Venom's base form is amorphous and fluid, giving it adhesive properties which allow it to stick to walls and ceilings. While bonded to a host, it can project its gelatinous mass in the form of appendages to allow its host to stick to surfaces as well, notable when it stuck Eddie to a wall using its tendrils to pull him against it. Weaknesses *'Sonic Vibrations:' As powerful as Venom is, exposure to extremely loud noise and even that of intense sonic vibrations drives the alien crazy. *'Intense Heat:' Aside from the intense noise causing Venom to go crazy, the alien can also be injured through exposure to intense heat, such as lasers, fire, etc. Hosts *Eddie Brock *Anne Weying (briefly) Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **Venom'' (First appearance) - Tom Hardy **''Venom 2'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Venom'' Venom Symbiote.png Sony Venom.jpg We are Venom.gif E4A6779F-9BAA-4C00-BF7D-89BC48CDA9AA.jpeg See Also *Venom Category:Venom characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Telepathy